conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abyzmal
Szelieszau! Lc Vöt önet eco Wikig lc Talkpageg Jes. Hello! And welcome to the Wiki and my talkpage! Abyzmal (talk) 14:28, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I get it. You plan to create a lang family that would be Germanic. Why not create Dutch and Gothic then? The Kaufman (talk) 12:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yay~ You get my plan >D. Anyway, I try to imagine this language family as part of some conworld which is relative to ours. Xynder would be German, Sveg would be Danish, Exgot would be half-slavic and half-scandinavian and Natraden is what I'd call an abomination~ Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 13:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Recording of the poem on Examples Here it is. The Windows/Mac/anything's default settings may make the voice sound childish. This telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman (dossier/mail) on '' 12:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Aha, it's okay, it's sounded good :'D Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 14:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Conlang challenge Do you want to join the challenge? (Em, did you even know about it? XD) ← ''Feel free to . x'D I was not aware of such challenge. What is this challenge? It sounds interesting nevertheless. I cannot access chat though. It glitches and doesn't display ovo', I'll have to wait to get home from vacation. Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 11:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. Notify us when you'll return, right? ← Feel free to . Thank you! And I will ^^ Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 11:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Eketod problem Sorry for troubling, but can you please change the Eketod's native language to Aban on De Nederbelg's page (I don't know the Xynt word for Aban XD)? I've made a slight twist in the history of Eketod and Aban, and the native language of Eketod is now (closer to) Aban. ← Feel free to . Ah I see xD, I'll do that right away! Abyz la Avrytaj skribne. Talkpage Es e ör. 06:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Conlang Challenge The rules of the August Conlang Challenge have been announced! has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:38, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Conlang Relay Do you want to take part in the conlang relay I'm holding for the August Contest entries? Leave me a comment on my blog post. User_blog:Bace1000/August_Contest_Relay Bace1000 (talk) 15:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Abyzmal, this is Hetaliajapan98, I'm making a 25 conlang version of Let it Go and I used one of your lines on your conlang Xydner's version of Let it Go. I wanted to get your permission first Of course, btw sorry I haven;t been on lately (GCSE; tons of homework, sorry!). But you can use them, the only thing is it's Old Xynder. If you want to wait for new lyrics you can because the language has changed quite a bit, I'm translating it now. May I also ask if this will be sung and who by? Abyz skrivta det Avryt. Hets Talkpage ar ör. 20:45, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You alive? We've been already planning to order a conlangtomb for you. Scuse me if you said something about you becoming inactive and I've missed it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Oh hey ;; Yeah I'm still alive somewhat! A conlangtomb? Abyz skrivta det Avryt. Hets Talkpage ar ör. 23:05, July 9, 2017 (UTC)